Today's communications world requires moving ever increasing amounts of data and bandwidth. This additional bandwidth comes at a price premium since network operators base their rates on the amount of spectrum utilized by their customers. To realize additional bandwidth or capacity, conventional systems will often use physically larger and larger antennas and/or separate apertures. The larger an antenna installation becomes, the larger the upfront and operational costs become.
The need to add additional antenna bandwidth without commensurately growing antenna footprint has always been and will continue to be a huge challenge. In today's world, it's not always enough to provide just full duplex Rx and Tx operation. It has increasingly become more important to design systems capable of operating across multiple bands and polarizations, while doing so within a constrained footprint.